narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gensokyūshū Clan
The Gensokyūshū Clan (元素吸収一族, Gensokyūshū Ichizoku) is the founding clan of Densetsugakure (神話隠れの里, Densetsugakure no Sato; English TV “Legends, Hidden within a Village” or “Village of Legends”; Literally meaning “Village hidden of Legends”). They are known for their Hiden of storing elements within themselves. Members of this clan is also specialist in Chakra Flow, and Bukijutsu. Their fighting style is called Shin'yaoni (Midnight Demon) that is an aggressive style specializing around speed and agility and emphasizing weapons. The clan summoning is Monkeys because of their ability to change into weapons. Background The Gensokyūshū clan is an originally from the Northern Frontier there, they learnt how to use Zen from the Kami Sennin. They traveled to the Five Great Shinobi Countries (Main Land) when they heard of the Sennin’s Brother, the Sage of Six Paths, and his teachings of Chakra. After taking the information that they learned from him they in the Main Land. They put the practice of Zen with Chakra together, by meditating before they went into battle. With the daily meditating they came into a secret skill to store element chakra into there bodies. They settled into the Land of Fire, they soon became involved in the Warring States Period. Fighting over came them and they lost the true teaching of the siblings that they followed. They with drew from public eyes and hid within mountings of the land. After a while they emerged from there hiding place, after hearing that the mighty Uchiha and Senju clan made a truths and produced an allied village. The Gensokyūshū traveled to see the ‘allied’ village, upon arrival they were accepted as a clan of the Fire. Only as time past by they were ridiculed for claiming that the Sage had a sister. They stayed until the Shodai Hokage died, when his brother Tobirama took reign he gave the ultimatum that they withdraw their statements about the Sage or leave. The Gensokyūshū said that there allegiance was to the Kami Sennin, and left Konohagakure. At that time they heard rumors of the Northern Frontier being in ruins, they traveled back to see the fate of their homeland. They traveled for years searching their homeland they were appalled by the stories they heard of what happening, they were glad to hear that their land of origin was untouched by the Northern War. When they reach there they found out that the land was now being controlled by a merchant family that became rich of the land. They approached the Daimyō about living there once again, they were more than satisfied to hear that not only were they accepted that the Daimyō wanted to fund them to build a hidden village based on the principles of the Kami Sennin. Densetsugakure After their escape from Konoha, The Gensokyūshū was on the search to find if the rumors of a war were true. When they found out all the grim details of the Northern War and how it destroyed all of the villages that were there before hand. The Clan head went back to their original lands in the North to negotiate if they could possible stay there and restore their clan. When the head returned to the group they were surprised when the Daimyō said that he was looking for Shinobi to start their own Shinobi village. They proposed the name Densetsugakure because it would seem like a legend that they would ever be accepted into the Shinobi world again, so grateful in fact that they taught many samurai there how to use Nintaijutsu a skill that is known to Shinobi, that can strengthen any ones body or weapon giving the samurai an edge in their battle with the sword. The Gensokyūshū is one of the most respected clans and since the founding of Densetsugakure they have always had a seat on the official Council of Elders. Abilities The Gensokyūshū are envied for the prowess in Chakra Flow and Bukijutsu, along with their Hiden that allows them to absorb elemental chakra. It is said that the Gensokyūshū might be one of the deadliest clans in history because of their ability to control their own chakra networks. With the combination of their knowledge of Chakra and Zen they were able to create a Hiden skill that enables them to absorb, element based chakra into their system and store away for future combat. The Clan teaches the members, how to use the Chakra Flow at early age pinpointing the ability to any part of the body or object that they would like. It is said that they first must master this in order to use their Hiden. Though the teaching of Zen the Gensokyūshū produced a Hiden skill that enables them to absorb elements. This process is started at a young age, after mastering the skill of Chakra Flow, they learn there elemental affinity meditate on it. Concentrating the energy they absorb to one area on there body. Once absorbing wanted amount of chakra the user gains a symbol of the element where they consternated the energy to. Each symbol has a set stored amount of that element within themselves. After activation of the symbol the energy is used up and they must re meditate to gain the symbol once again, there is no limit on how much energy that they can store but the more that is store the longer one must meditate. There is also no limit of how many symbols that they can have, after having the element chakra stored there is no need to use addition chakra activate the jutsu they use with the stored energy. Upon absorbing elements they give the user natural augmented strengths. Because of the potent capabilities of the Hiden the Gensokyūshū created a style called Shin'yaoni that showcases the speed and strength of their clan, and with the incorporation of weapons it becomes a deadly art. The style of Shin'yaoni uses a direct methodology of attack giving the opponent no time to react to what is happening, with their specialization of Bukijutsu they can use anything near as a weapon. Because the Gensokyūshū excel at the art of Bukijutsu each member is contracted to a monkey summoning at their birth, whatever weapon the monkey is able to transform into is the skill that person masters. Each element has different benefits and drawbacks that are attributed when absorbed. Fire Element *Benefits **Natural defense against wind based jutsu **Fire jutsu is boosted **Able to sense heat *Drawbacks **Naturally more acceptable to water based jutsu **Naturally higher body tempters Wind Element *Benefits **Natural Defense against lighting based jutsu **Wind jutsu is boosted **Faster reaction times *Drawbacks **Naturally more acceptable to fire based jutsu **Muffled hearing (wind is contently stirring in ears) Lighting Element *Benefits **Natural defense against earth based jutsu **Lighting jutsu is boosted **Speed is increased *Drawbacks **Naturally more acceptable to wind based jutsu **Stiffens muscles Earth Element *Benefits **Natural defense against water based jutsu **Earth jutsu is boosted **Defense is increased *Drawbacks **Naturally more acceptable to lighting based jutsu **Speed is decreased Water Element *Benefits **Natural defense against fire based jutsu **Water jutsu is boosted **Flexibility is increased *Drawbacks **Naturally more acceptable to earth based jutsu **Bonds to things spontaneously Other Notable Clan Members Trivia • Originally this was supposed to be a lighting based clan that had a dojutsu • Gensokyūshū means element and absorb Category:Ninja Clans